dont push me away my love
by artana has my heart forever
Summary: this is a story adout how artie gets beatin by his druck dead beat dad cuz he thinks artie is the reasone artie s mom left and there is one person that can get his mind off of it ... santana will she gives artie the friendship her needs or more (hint hint artana)
1. the beggining of a new love life

(ARTIE P.O.V) Life sucked for me. My mother left when i was ten. And my dad blames me for it and gets beaten half to death every day none stop no matter how much i begging for him to stop. But that's why I'm in glee i love them like family even Santana. I have nothing her I just acted like it and she just reminded me of my mom but other than that i have no problem with her. It's not a fun day today I'm so tired I stayed up getting beat. I can't change because of my bruises all over my body. Teachers are starting too worried because my grades are going down and I walk around school not caring about anything that's going on. I got slushed and kept walking, the glee club is trying to reach out but I only say one word I don't know. I went to the bathroom and took my knife out and cut myself when I saw it the blood I heard screaming I turn it's was Santana then I blacked out.

(SANTANA P.O.V)

My life freaking rocks I'm all kinds of rich I run this school what can go wrong. But I have this secret land like 1miles away from the school and drive there to clear my mind. so I'm walk to math class late like always I turn to see artie go into the bathroom I follow him and when I get in there he had blood on his risk I scream and he looked at me and blacked out I ran to him I took my new iPhone 4s out and called 911 and half an hour later they came I was so scared for artie I was thinking why would he do that? I don't know. I ran to glee and told them and we zoomed to the hospital we went and no one was there for him no family nothing It was weird but we asked I said "I was his sis" and they took me to him and he look paled. i felt….. sad I don't know why I mean I had nothing on artie he was sweet kind loving and all that other stuff I'm not a cold heartless bitch like everyone says I am beep down I sweet caring and somewhat like artie but not in school but at I went to see artie and when I got there he was screaming and open his eyes and…cried.

(ARTIE P.O.V)

{The dream}

I'm running I can feel the burn in my legs I can't stop he's chasing me. Him my dad with a bat. I trip he's laughing and lifts up the bat and.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I open my eye and cry I see Santana and she walks to me and gets on the bed and sat on my lap (and I was kind of getting hard)she ….hugged me I don't know why but I hug her back I needed a hug I cry and cry in her arms and whispers in my ear it going to be ok and told me she promise that nothing's going to happen because shell be there with me she stop me from crying but an hour later but she did not presser me to say anything to her she is so easy.

(SANTANA P.O.V)

I just let him

cry not asking why just hugging him tell him it's ok and I promised I won't let anything happen to him as long as I'm by his side I keep wondering why is he scared? Why is he cutting himself? I take a good look on his risk there is like 50 cuts artie was sweet and kind but I'm guessing not to himself he fell asleep in my arm I lift his shirt up (he had a sexy body) he had bruises and cuts I know artie didn't do this someone's hurting artie and BANG his father comes in looking super mad and …drunk and he pulled me away from artie and artie woke up and our eyes locked and he sees I'm hurt and he tackles his dad and he kept fighting and his dad through him against the wall artie moaned in pain and his dad kicked him saying "he's worthless" I scream" no you're not artie" his dad says "shut up u bitch" and slapped me artie looked pissed and punch his dad and pulled the nurse button and his dad left saying he's going to kill artie when he get home that's why he's been cutting himself and all the bruises on his body I ran to artie and hugged him "are you ok"he asked me and rubing my cheak looking in my eyes with love and lust "yes artie but same too you are you ok"I say looking back in his eyes he said "I don't know anymore" we both were crying he's crying for me and I'm crying for loking and feeling the same thing But he say something I can't believe "Santana promise you won't tell anyone please "I looked at him like he was a unicorn and I starts to yelled "WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY YOU NEED TO TELL SOMEBODY!" he said "can you stop yelling and I did tell someone I told u why are you even here u don't like me no one dose" he gets up and walks to the bathroom with a sad look in his eyes I say "I never said I don't like u artie everyone loves and…" he cut me off "you didn't have to I could see it when you and everybody else looks at me miss whatever I want daddy gets me" I was shocked I just stood there he brushed right passed me and he left me alone I ran after him and …..

CLIFT HANGER AHAHAHAHA I WILL UPDATE SOON


	2. this is were it started

Chapter 2

Sorry I did not update I have school la-cross and other things so enjoy

Santana`s p,o,v

He was already half way down the street It is raining badly out here I don't know what to do I just got hair done. Never mind that so I take my heels off and chase after him it was hard but I found him he was at an old park he was under a big tree, he sat there saying things under his breath I walk up to him and I don't know what to say but here I go..

"Hey" I say in a low voice

Artie looked up and his eyes filled with helpless pain "o it know it all, what do u want? " He said in a harsh tone

"Don't get slapped artie "I said in an angry tone the way he looked at me I think he got the point ….. Or not,

"Go head I had worst things happen to me "he said in a low whispered,

"Omg artie I did not mean it that way I would never hurt u in anyway "I say in a soft tone "come on" I put my hand out hoping he would take it.

"Where are we going Santana" he takes my hand and we start walking hand and hand … 3

So comment or review it whatever hope u like it !


End file.
